Worth Your Tears
by HardyChick333
Summary: Amy gets abused by her boyfriend and is afraid there is no guy out there for her. Will she finally find the one? And what happens when her abusive boyfriend comes back begging for forgiveness?


Disclaimer: Matt and Amy own themselves. I only own Brian who is my original character. The WWE owns any other wrestlers mentioned in the story.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Amy lay on the floor of her hotel room, tears pouring down her already stinging cheeks like waterfalls. The morning glow from the sun was just creeping in from behind the curtains, casting a majestic glow to her bruised face. Amy didn't know what to do; Brian had never been like this before. But all the words he had said, the hateful, cruel words ripped through her like nothing else ever had before. And then after his words came his fists connecting with her face leaving Amy with a reminder of the night for days to come.  
  
Amy looked around the hotel room to find that Brian's things were gone. "Figures," Amy thought. She trudged toward the small, white hotel bathroom. She took her first glance at herself in the mirror, which proved to be difficult with her eye-swollen shut and tears still emerging from the other.  
  
Amy winced in pain when she touched her cheek, which had changed from its normal, natural, glowing color to a shade of dark blue and purple with a cut in the middle of it. The cut left a steady stream of blood flowing down her cheek, mixed with her own salty tears, though most of it had dried already. Amy gently wiped the blood off her cheek and dried her eyes while taking out the first-aid kit from under the sink.  
  
Once Amy had bandaged up her face, she removed her shirt revealing discolored and wounded arms and torso. The upper half of her body was just as bad as her face with bruises already showing and cuts to go along with them. Amy carefully cleansed and bandaged her wounds. Some wounds though, could not be bandaged. They were on the inside, her broken heart.  
  
She stripped from the rest of her clothes and stepped into the shower so she could fully clean herself off. The hot water stung at first as it hit her sensitive skin and streamed down her back. But soon the stinging subsided and she became fully relaxed as the water eased her tight muscles.  
  
The blood and tear stains were being washed away with the water down the drain, but no matter how clean she was on the outside, it wouldn't change the way she felt inside. She felt dirty; he had made her feel dirty. Brian's words cut through her like a knife and could not simply be washed away with water. He had called her a cheap slut who was just a good fuck. He continued berating her saying that no one wanted her because they knew they could do better than a two-cent ho like her. The insults just kept coming followed by his violence from his fists.  
  
Amy stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, the tears still streaming down her face. She went through her suitcase and found some clothes she could throw on. She wore jeans and a blue long-sleeved shirt to hide the bruises despite the fact it was in the middle of summer. Once she was dressed, Amy stepped back into the steamy bathroom and started to apply her make-up. A little while later, the bruises were no longer visible and Amy was content with herself for being able to cover them up so well. Now know one would know what had occurred the night before, they didn't have to know. She didn't want anyone to.  
  
Amy exited her hotel room and headed sown to the lobby where breakfast was being served. She kept her head down as she went to get her food. "Hey Red," she heard her best friend Matt say. He called her Red because of her fiery red hair that she always kept freshly died. She hated her natural hair color and she looked much better as a red head. Red just seemed to fit.  
  
"Hey," she responded sorrowfully. Matt dragged her to the table he and his younger brother, Jeff, were sitting at.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked his best friend.  
  
"Nothing," she replied. Matt knew something was wrong but decided not to press the topic any further. He knew Amy was stubborn and would talk when she wanted to. Amy quickly ate her food and told the brothers she wasn't feeling to well and excused herself to go back to her room. Matt was concerned.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'll be fine." She insisted.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Positive," Amy said plastering a fake smile on her face. Matt gave in and watched her as she turned and retreated to her hotel room. Once inside Amy locked the door and lay down on her newly made bed. She buried her face in her pillow and let the tears fall down her face unchecked.  
  
"How could he do this?" Amy managed to get out in-between sobs. She thought he was finally the one. After all the years of searching and getting hurt and heart broken time after time. She thought Brian was the one. Just then she heard a knock at the door. Amy ignored it and continued to cry into her pillow but the nocks persisted until Amy finally got out of bed to see who it was. It was then that the familiar voice spoke. "Amy open the door please." Brian said.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Amy screamed at the closed hotel room door.  
  
"Amy can we talk please?" he asked. Amy was silent and then he spoke again.  
  
"Amy.." he pleaded again.  
  
"What?" Amy said as she opened the door and saw him standing there. She gasped when she saw the roses in his hands. "I'm so sorry baby," he said remorsefully. "I know I hurt you and it pains me to see you hurt. I can't live knowing I'm the one who put you in pain and is the cause of that look on your face. I don't know what I was thinking; I wasn't thinking. Amy I'm so sorry but I'm not going to let the best thing in my life, the woman I love, just slip away from me. I love you Amy." He finished placing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Amy leaned forward and was met by Brian's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby," he said again before continuing the kiss. Brian stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him. Amy thought, "Maybe this is it. Maybe he's the one." Before Amy could finish thinking about it anymore, she was swept off her feet into Brian's arms and placed on the bed. Brian saw the tear stains on the pillow and asked, "Were you crying?" Amy nodded her head. Brian pulled her into a deep hug and said, "I'll never hurt you again I promise." Amy fell asleep in Brian's arms, a smile on her face.  
  
~*~* 2 Days Later *~*~  
  
"It's so good to be home!" Amy exclaimed as she stepped inside her two- story, Sanford, North Carolina home.  
  
"Yea well you're lucky." Matt stated. "I still have another fifteen minutes before I got home. Matt lived in Cameron, North Carolina just outside of Sanford.  
  
"Hey is it my fault my house was closer and on the way. You were the one driving too. I had nothing to do with this" Amy stated matter-of-factly. They had just returned from their trip to Florida where they spent two days visiting relatives and the rest of the time there just chillin.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea," Matt said happy to see his friend a little more upbeat than she had been just a few days before.  
  
"Feel free to stop by later." Amy told him.  
  
"So what, you're just kicking me out now?" Matt asked jokingly.  
  
"Hey I just spent eight hours in a car with you, I need my space." Amy had a smile on her face.  
  
"Fine, I'll just leave then." Matt replied pretending to be hurt. Amy gave Mat her sweetest face and said, "Later!" Matt left leaving Amy alone in her house. The bruises had gone away for the most part. Amy sighed. "At least this is over with," Amy thought to herself.  
  
~*~* 2 Hours Later *~*~  
  
The doorbell in Amy's house rang and she went to answer it already knowing who it was.  
  
"Hey you," Matt said as he entered the house. Amy closed the door behind him. Matt was always at Amy's house so he made himself right at home. The two of them sat down on the couch and began to watch TV. Amy snuggled close to Matt and Matt, almost instinctively, put his arm around her.  
  
Some time later they got bored of watching TV. Matt picked up the remote and turned the TV off. "You wanna go for a walk?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" Amy replied.  
  
The two of them walked outside hand-in-hand on the warm summer day, a cool breeze hitting their faces as they strode down the sidewalk of the empty street. They reached the park near Amy's house, which overlooked a small lake where ducks were swimming and splashing through the water. Amy ran towards the swings feeling the little kid inside her burst out. Matt chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. He walked up behind her and began to push her on the swing.  
  
After being on the swing for a little while, Amy hopped off and the two retreated to the woods behind the park. They were headed to their secret spot they had discovered three years before. Amy sat down in the shade of a tall Oak tree. Matt took a seat next to her as they both sat in silence taking in the beautiful view. Before them, lay a tiny stream filled with rocks beneath the surface of the clear water. The water trickled down the stream creating a peaceful, calming sound. After sitting there for a few minutes in silence just thinking, Matt broke the silence.  
  
"Amy what was bothering you the other day?" Matt asked wanting to know the answer to the question he had been pondering over the last few days.  
  
"What do you mean?" Amy responded pretending not to know what Matt was talking about. The truth was she didn't want to tell Matt about Brian abusing her. She always told Matt everything and it hurt her to have to lie to him, but she felt ashamed of herself for being so weak and she refused to let Matt see her like that. Plus Brian had apologized and he and Amy had made up, everything was on its way back to normal.  
  
In truth, Matt would've understood more than anyone. He had seen at her worst, when she was weak and vulnerable, no one else had ever seen that side of Amy. Matt was the only person she put her wall down around. Matt was always her shoulder to cry on. Through all of her tough times and broken hearts, Matt was always there.  
  
"The other day when you came down and ate breakfast but you weren't feeling well and went back up to your room."  
  
"Oh that," Amy said covering up for herself. "It was nothing. I was just feeling a little sick at the time so I went up to bed and felt so much better when I woke up."  
  
"You're sure that was all it was?" Matt asked unconvinced.  
  
"I would know," Amy replied joking trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Matt decided to drop the subject but still knew Amy was hiding something from him. He could see it in her eyes. Her beautiful, stunning, hazel eyes led him into her soul.  
  
About an hour later they had finished talking about anything and everything and headed back to Amy's house. They watched as the sky turned into all the colors of the rainbow, mixed with the hazy clouds as the sun set. They walked hand-in-hand again just enjoying each other's company and the breath taking view.  
  
"It's beautiful," Amy said.  
  
"I'm just glad I could experience it with you." Matt said truthfully a grin creeping onto his face. Amy couldn't help but smile as she felt her cheeks begin to blush. Matt was always so sweet to her, he always knew the right thing to say. Matt would always give her compliments on what she was wearing or tell her she was beautiful, little things that made her heart flutter.  
  
By the time they reached their destination, the sun was a glowing orange ball just peaking over the horizon. Matt kissed Amy on the forehead. "I better get going," Matt stated.  
  
"Ok, see you later."  
  
"Bye," Matt said as he hopped into his 2000 black Corvette.  
  
Amy walked inside her house to find a steaming Brian glaring at her.  
  
"Where were you?" he demanded. She could smell the liquor on his breath.  
  
"I was with Matt," Amy replied sheepishly.  
  
"With Matt, You're always with Matt. I'm your boyfriend. You should be spending your time with me not him. You're cheating on me aren't you." He spat at her.  
  
"No! I would nev.." Before she could finish, she felt her left cheek go numb from a forceful slap from Brian's tensing right hand. Amy clutched her tingling cheek and looked back up at Brian when she was kneed in the stomach. Amy's hand went from her cheek to her torso as she held it in pain. Brian continued his assault with a fury of kicks and punches.  
  
Amy had several cuts from the forceful blows that had penetrated her skin and the bruises were starting to surface. She begged Brian to stop. "Please stop Brian! Please!" she begged through her tears.  
  
"Shut up you stupid bitch!" he yelled back at her. After that, his blows become more intense and Amy decided to stay quiet. All she could do was wait until Brian's fists would stop making contact with her sore skin.  
  
When the blows subsided, Amy could hardly move so she just lay there crying. She heard Brian mutter his last hateful words towards her before he slammed the door and was gone. Amy lay there in a tiny pool of blood that had trickled out of her body. The tears continued to stream down her face leaving her cheeks stinging.  
  
She heard a knock at the door and feared it was Brian coming back to abuse her more. Her heart jumped out of her chest as she heard the pounding on the door again. The door burst open and Amy shut her eyes tightly having no other real option into wanting to see who it was that had just broken into her house. Then she heard the soothing voice of her best friend.  
  
"Amy are you alright?" Matt asked frantically. He picked her up, carried her to the couch, and sat down with her cradled in his arms. Amy clung to Matt for dear life, afraid to let go. Matt just let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"He.. he hit me." Amy finally managed to get out in between sobs.  
  
"He hit you!" Matt exclaimed in an uproar. "I'm gonna." Matt couldn't finish as he was interrupted.  
  
"No, Matt. Please, stay here with me." Amy cried.  
  
"Of course sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I just.. I thought he could be the one. But he was just like every other guy out there."  
  
"Amy listen to me," Matt said as he placed his hand under her chin forcing her to look up at him.  
  
"Amy, no guy is worth your tears and the one who is won't make you cry." Matt cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped away her tears with his thumb.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you guys thought. This is my first fan fic and I really need some feedback. I am in the process of writing a sequel, but no reviews equals no sequel.  
  
~*~*Megan*~*~ 


End file.
